onechanbarafandomcom-20200213-history
Aya
"So, I'm the protagonist after all." Aya is a recurring character and the central protagonist in the Onechanbara series. As of 2019, she is voiced in Japanese by Yoko Hikasa and in English by Nicole Balick. Background Onechanbara Origin Translation A beautiful swordswoman and a descendant of Baneful Blood clan that has made their living as assassins since ancient times. She is naturally-talented in swordsmanship. Her father Oboro, who is a master swordsman himself and with whom she's lived since childhood, has been training her rigorously every day with the view that it'll only be a matter of time before she matches his skills. One day, Oboro, who apparently received information regarding the murder of her stepmother, Tsubaki, disappeared. Being left behind, Aya strikes up a working relationship with a woman known as Rei, an information dealer for those who take up the job of combating the undead. She believes that this venture will one day lead her to her father and even her half-sister, Saki. Onechanbara Z2: Chaos Sporting a cowboy hat and a bikini, Aya is an assassin with a rather odd fashion sense to her. She's also one of the most capable members of the Baneful Blood. She was scouted into the U.S. Special Forces division known as Z.P.F. by her friend Anna, and has continued to protect the world as an "Observer" ever since. After becoming aware of Kagura and Saaya's unique powers, she secretly supported them from the shadows --but after one particular botched mission, the three of them were nearly at one another's throats. Aya has a tendency to tease her two "rivals," but on the inside, she's actually quite fond of them. Bikini Samurai Squad *''Age: 25'' *''Height: 168cm'' *''Vital statistics: 86/58/88'' *''Birthday: 14th February'' Aya is a beautiful assassin who carries the Baneful Blood in her veins. She often makes light of a situation but there is a depthless strength in her eyes. Her perfect figure, clad in an outlandish sexy bikini, turns any man into her slave. She is Saki's half sister. History Raised by her late father and trained by the sword, Aya has done her best to lead a normal life with her half-sister Saki yet sometimes finds herself feeling a little bit insecure about her family's "Baneful Blood" curse, which has a tendency of driving her into berserk state. Her alternate attack mode has her wielding two swords at once, which furthers the potency of her standard sword-fighting techniques. Appearance Aya is known for her extreme beauty and maintaining an extremely fit and conventionally attractive body that she shows off regularly. Essentially being a supermodel for assassins (and totally unashamed of it), Aya's frame is extremely toned and slender, sporting well proportioned features as well as long, wavy, brown hair, large, light brown eyes, C-cup breasts, full, pink lips, toned, hard abs and a beauty mark under her left eye. Famous also for her eccentric fashion sense when on mission, Aya commonly wears some variation of an incredibly detailed and extravagant bikini, accompanied by an equally luxurious scarf, belly-button piercing and thigh-high boots, all topped off with, curiously enough, a cowboy hat. She also has a tattoo of a rose, with the thorny stem curling around her left bicep and another tattoo of a winged heart on her lower back. Abilities *'Master Swordswoman:' Far greater than those of her sister, Aya's skill with the katana is almost second-to-none. Having trained from a young age and possessing an overwhelming aptitude for the art, Aya swiftly dominated the blade so much to the point where it became an extension of herself. Never one to slouch or wait on others, Aya doesn't just know how to swing a katana, but she's also an experienced blacksmith, having been taught by her father years ago. Aya spends the time forging, honing and perfecting her own weapons and routinely makes considerable improvements upon their designs, taking what she's learned and using it to create even stronger and more versatile katanas to take into battle. Aya also maintains a very high level of skill and precision with throwing knives, keeping several on her person at all times and regularly imbuing them with her own energy in order to make them pack as hard a punch as possible. *'Energy Manipulation:' Aya, like many other Banefuls, is able to manifest her aura in such a way that she can manipulate it into lethal bursts that she commonly uses to bolster her sword fighting capabilities. Jade in color and having much in common with the natural properties of the wind, Aya's energy has allowed to move in a way that mimics air itself, often torrenting around her body as she blitzes unscathed through enemy hordes and cuts relentlessly through enemy guards faster than the blink of an eye. *'Hand to Hand Combatant:' Though not nearly as strong or skillful as her sister, Aya still has considerable prowess when it comes to hand to hand combat. Focusing instead on her lower body, Aya is adept enough to perform precise, devastating kicks strong enough to pierce metal and stun even the toughest of enemies. *'Accelerated Perception:' Same as Banefuls like Saki and Evange, Aya possesses the ability to momentarily perceive everything at an accelerated rate by closely watching enemy movements and acting at the last second, allowing her to completely dodge all manner of attacks including AOE techniques and bullets, and counter enemies that otherwise would have been too fast for her to react to. *'Enhanced Speed:' Due to her enhanced conditioning and physiology, Aya is able to effortlessly move at speeds pushing the boundaries of what a human being is capable of on a regular basis. *'Skilled Acrobat:' Both Aya and her sister have been shown to possess such skills in agility and acute awareness of their own bodies that they qualify as superhuman. *'Xtasy:' After being bitten by Kagura, the mix of Baneful and Vampiric blood eventually manifests in the ability to transform into more powerful form of herself, granting her a mutated appearance and exponentially increasing her speed, strength and durability. Gallery AyaDLC.png|In DLC Costume. AyaRender.jpg|Render. Aya.jpg|Wallpaper of Aya AyaL2.png|In DLC Costume. Hdr aya.jpg|Aya in her vorteX costume. Ayazkagura.jpg BZSaya.jpg BSSaya.jpg Aya.png Onechanbara-Origin-8-1.jpg Onechanbara-4.jpg Onechanbara-2.jpg AyaX.png Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Baneful